sustainabilityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainability Wiki
Welcome to the ! '' '' - '' - - '' We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Helpful Hints & Reminders *Remember to create an account before editing! Simply click 'login/create account' on the top right corner of the screen. When creating an account remember: Make sure your user name is your first and last name. For Example: If you your name is Sustainability Member, your username would then be User:Sustainability Member, registered simply as Sustainability Member. *Take advantage of the 'discussion' pages! When looking to either leave someone a message, or discuss a certain topic, utilize the 'discussion' tab on the top of the page you are currently viewing. *When adding content to an information page make sure that all your content is correct and accurate beforehand! *When beginning on the site, the following pages are both quick and easy ways to gain your footing: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' *When editing an information page please do not sign your name to keep the pages neat and aesthetically pleasing. Credit for your addition will be duly given to you on the recent changes page. Feel free to add your signature after leaving a comment on someone's talk page, an information page's discussion page or when signing up for a committee or other event by simply typing ~~~~ after your post. Example: Typing ~~~~ will then register as User:Sustainability Wikia Member 1 21:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC). VERY IMPORTANT: Keep all editing and additions to this site respectful and professional! Do not post any offensive, demeaning or demoralizing content. Those who do will receive a warning, and repeat offenders will be banned from the site for an amount of time befitting the offense. Building the Sustainability Wiki For this site to thrive, the community will need to rally around the collective goal of creating the most complete and accurate database of information possible. If everyone added a bit of information at a time to the Wiki, this goal is not far from our reach! Editing and adding pages is extremely easy, but knowing which pages need to be updated or added to is just as important as knowing how to edit. The following integral pages need immediate attention: * Sustainability * Environmental Justice * Social Justice * Economic Justice * Clean Energy * Sustainable Fuel * Climate Change * Climate Denial * Activism * Corporate Social Responsibility * Environmental Policy * Fossil Fuels All members are free to add and edit any pages that they are interested in. All pages that still need to be created can be found on . Want to be a part of the Sustainability Wikia team? The Sustainability Wikia community is looking for dedicated and hard working Sustainability members to step up and take leadership into their own hands! A committee of Sustainability Wikia Administrators and Moderators is being put together to keep your experience using this site as pleasant and pleasing as possible. Given the nature of what this wiki is trying to initiate, the open exchange of ideas on an international level, a group of responsible members shall help to guide the global sustainability movement in this intrepid new endeavor of international communication. Membership in the Sustainability Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee shall involve the following: * Correction of site defamation. * Reporting and reprimanding of vandals. * Helping the users to utilize the site to the fullest extent in a friendly and accessible manner. * Deliberating on the newest additions available to the Wikia community. * Keeping the Wiki as organized and efficient as possible. * A basic knowledge of the Wiki code used on this site. * All those involved must be active in the community on a regular basis. If you are interested, visit the Sustainability Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee. All information you will need to apply for this intrepid group can be found there, and all those who believe that they can embody the aforementioned requisites are encouraged to apply! Explore the International Sustainability Community Click the name of the state which you wish to visit, and you'll be redirected to that state's page. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse